The Alpha and his secret mate
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: A group of rouge hunters are out to play and they are in search of a particular pair. The Beacon Hills Alpha and its mate. Will they succeed? Will Derek be able to escape alive? Will he be able to save the mate only he knows about? Or will he be hurt in the crossfire? READ TO FIND OUT :) THIS IS A STEREK FIC!


**_Okay first things first… This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction so be kind ;) This is kinda AU I guess cuz I've changed things around such as the following: Let's just pretend, that after Peter kills Kate he gives up his Alpha powers to Derek (he got his revenge) and becomes one of his Beta's (and miraculously becomes good again, because I love Peter XD) . Isaac, Erica and Boyd appear earlier and get bitten a couple months after Derek gets his Alpha powers. Cora appears when Peter finds out she's still alive and tracks her down, bringing her back to Beacon Hills. Scott joins the pack and brings with him Allison as his mate. Jackson never turns into the Kanima and joins the pack after he gets bitten and brings Lydia with him. Also Derek is a good Alpha, the best infact!_**

 ** _This is also posted on A03 under Bookemdanno98 :)_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TW AND IF I DID I WOULD HAVE TOTALLY MADE STEREK A THING XD.**

A man, tall, handsome and broad ran through the towering trees, legs burning as he strained them to go faster.

He had been sat at home not even two minutes earlier when a group of hunter burst though his front door, shooting bullet after bullet at him, shouting out threats and taunts before he was forced to leave to avoid the bullets of ten hunters. He had managed to take out four of the hunters on his way out, sending one flying into a wall, breaking the neck of another and clawing open another two.

The Alpha ran into the familiar trees, his mind on one particular threat a hunter had shouted.

And here he was, now running through the preserve a small group of hunters on his ass.

His sensitive ears picked up the familiar sounds of gunfire, before bullets would fly past him, narrowly missing his tanned skin and slamming into the bark of trees and his surroundings as he desperately sprints to get to his mate.

His heightened senses easily picked up the distinctive sounds of six pairs of feet running behind him, all of them with one thing in mind.

To kill the Alpha and its mate.

He felt the familiar searing pain of a bullet grazing by his shoulder and the sharp pain of branches as they slapped and scraped his exposed skin, but nothing would stop him, he needed to get to safety and to his mate.

His eyes were red, burning a dark crimson which contrasted against the green blur around him as he made his legs move impossibly faster, dodging in between trees to avoid the rain of bullets, using his werewolf powers to drive him faster.

He did not falter when a bullet sank into his calf instead it drove him onwards, the need to get to his mate driving him on as he narrows down on the faint scent of cinnamon apple and spice, the alluring scent his mate had left behind on his territory.

The young Alpha swiftly looks behind him, checking how close the hunters were, his eyes narrowing on the small figures half a mile back still running but getting further and further away with each step the Alpha took.

The raven haired man kept on running, knowing he couldn't go back to his newly rebuilt home, not now that a rouge group of hunters had tracked him down and found where he lived. No he would have to find a place to lay low and he knew exactly where to go.

He ran out of the preserve, ran across a road and down into the main town, following the roads until he reached the familiar street.

His wolf, having overpowered his human half, howled at the prospect of seeing his mate, overjoyed to see the younger man, to cuddle him close and make him his as he had longed to do.

However the happiness and joy it felt soon faded and morphed into protectiveness and possessiveness when the scent of pain filled his nostrils.

He was used to such smell, used to pain and torture but this was different. His mate was the one in pain, and he wouldn't stand for it.

Howling loudly into the night sky, calling for his pack the Alpha charged his way into the house, his body smashing through the wood of the front door like a battering ram.

His eyes were glowing red, brighter and sharper than before, the thought of his mate in danger making his wolf completely take over.

A whimper of pain echoed into the Alphas ears, the sound of fists meeting skin travelling to him not a second earlier, making him growl and his teeth to lengthen.

"Tell us what we need to know!" A voice, foreign to the Alphas ears demanded, somehow not hearing the massive bang of the front door being smashed down by a Alpha who was currently zoning in on his target.

"Fu..ck Yo..u!" His mate's voice answered making the Alpha smirk at his words but to grow concerned at how weak it sounded.

"Come on little Alpha's bitch, tell me where your pack is!" The stranger's voice bellowed making anger build inside the untameable wolfs body.

"I.. already told y..you, you ba..bastard! I'm. Not. Telling. You. Shit!" His mate shouted back, although his voice was weak and lacked its usual loudness.

"Oh..But you will. You see, my friends are keeping your mate occupied, in fact right about now he should have a bullet through his heart. That means no one is coming for you and I can do this for as long as I want." The man chuckles, his voice dark as he stared down the honey coloured boy who was currently bound, bleeding and bruised on one of his kitchen seats.

"M…My Ma..Mate?" The young man murmured, confused and lost on what the hell the man was talking about.

"Oh how amusing. He hasn't told you." The stranger laughed adding "How cute" As he grinned maniacally at his captor.

The Alphas body was quivering with rage as the sight of his mate finally came into view.

His legs and arms were bound behind him, the rope tight on his skin.

His clothes were all gone except for his batman boxers, which if he wasn't tied to a chair and hurt would have made the Alpha laugh.

His creamy white skin that drove the Alpha crazy was littered with bruises and cuts, dark blood standing out on his mole dotted flesh.

His beautiful face was a bruised mess, one of his gorgeous eyes nearly swollen shut. His red lips, the Alpha wanted to kiss, was cut open and blood trailed down his chin. His cute, upturned nose was bloody and bruised, his cheeks matching.

Even his hair hadn't remained untouched, the Alpha could see clumps of dried blood in his dark locks.

"Let me tell you a fact about Alphas" The hunter smirked bringing the Alpha from his inspection of his mate's injuries.  
"Not many people know this but I, on the other hand know all about Alphas and their mates." The hunter declares as if proud of himself before carrying on.  
"When an Alpha gains its powers, it knows instantly who its mate is. Its mate's smell becomes irresistible to him, can be smelt from across the world. The smell of a mate draws the Alpha to it, makes him want to be near it, to protect, to have as its own. Not many Alphas can resist the pull, the instant connection of love it feels to its mate, can't fight the instinct to claim and cherish its mate. But you see yours has, I've watched him for months, waiting for him to claim his mate, to take them out but he resisted. Derek has kept his distance, pushed you away even! Not once have I seen such an occurrence, when an Alpha refuses to claim its mate! Not that I can blame the abomination, look at you! He probably doesn't think you're worth it, after all you are just a weak annoying human." The hunter laughs.

The Alpha couldn't stop the low growl which built in his throat, couldn't stop the sound as the hunter taunted his mate and made him think he didn't want him. For it couldn't have been further from the truth.

The Alpha hadn't wanted to drag the younger man into a lifelong commitment with a man he could barely stand. He couldn't bring himself to let the younger man ruin his life by loving him, couldn't put his life in more danger than it already was. After all everybody the Alpha loved eventually died, and call him selfish or a coward, but he couldn't stand and watch the man he loved more than life itself, die.

But it seemed, his mate faced trouble because of him whether he was his or not. Somehow the hunters had found out his mates identity and had set up a plan to distract him while hunter tortured and hurt his mate.

The growl which came from the Alpha was loud and dangerous, the sound deep and dark as crimson eyes narrowed on his target, his teeth poking from his lips, ready to sink into the hunters neck and rip it open.

The hunter had barely enough time to turn his head towards the sound before he found a furious, blood thirsty Alpha grabbing his by the neck and slamming him into the nearest wall, creating a dent in said wall with the brute force behind it.

"My mate" The black haired Alpha growled, his hands squeezing tightly around the hunters neck, cutting off his breathing.

"Mine." The Alpha snarls into the hunters face, red eyes and ferocious teeth making fear and panic flood from the hunter in waves, making the wolf want to howl in satisfaction.

The hunters hands scrabble to the Alphas arm, attempting to pry it away from his neck but with no avail for it only fuelled the Alpha to tighten his hold, the hunters eyes fading and struggles ceasing as his life ends.

The Alpha growls in pride, having taken out the threat against his mate.

"Derek?" The voice like the angels themselves bought the Alpha back into reality and control, the crimson red fading into hazel green as he turns.

"Stiles!" He exclaims, hurrying over to his hurt mate and cupping his soft bruised cheeks in his large hands.

"Hu..Hurts Der" Came the weak reply, the sound making the wolf whine, the sudden want to wrap around his inured mate and take his pain overwhelming.

"I know, baby." The Alpha replies voice dripping with worry and panic. "Tell me where" he added, looking into those honey coloured eyes, as if searching for the answers there.

"St..Stabbed me, Der..My stomach..Hurts.." He whispers, his voice growing weaker and weaker, the adrenaline which kept him going minutes earlier draining now the threat had been eliminated.

Derek's eyes grew wide as his mate's words processed in his head, the smell of vast amounts of blood hitting him like a freight truck now his attention was fully on his mate and not on the hunter who threatened him.

His strong hands made easy work on the ropes which tied his mate to the chair, sharp claws easily ripping them from Stiles' raw flesh.

His mate's body slumped forwards without anything holding it in place and Derek quickly catches him, sliding him carefully and gently to the floor so he lay on his back.

How the Alpha had not seen the wound before was a mystery, for it was bleeding rivers of precious red blood and left a gaping hole through his mate's stomach.

Derek moves quickly, shrugging off the shirt he wore and pressing it down to the stab wound.

Stiles cries out in pain, quiet sobs racking his slim body as a pale hand reaches out and grabs onto the kneeling mans forearm, tears making their way down his bruised cheeks as he grips onto Derek.

"Shh, baby, I know" Derek comforts, removing one hand from the while keeping the pressure with the other, using his now free hand to cup his mates cheeks as wipe away the tears.

"Der.." The pained whisper reached the Alphas ears making his heart clench, feeling his mate's agony through his voice.

"I know, I know. Just hang on" Derek answers, his ears picking up the sounds of his pack getting nearer. "The pack is almost here, baby" He adds, his thumb soothing his mate's cheeks before stilling his hand closing his eyes and starting to take his mate's pain away, veins turning black.

The dark haired Alpha hears his mate sigh in relief as he takes more and more of his pain, the wolf inside of him preening as he helped alleviate the pain his mate was in.

"Der…I...I..."Stiles was desperately trying to form words, but with every breath he took his eyes were becoming heavier and it was becoming harder to stay awake, harder to breath.

"Hey…hey. Stay with me baby." The alpha demanded, heart skipping as he watched his mate's eyes droop dangerously.

"I'm so tired" He whispers, the hand gripping the Alphas forearm slacking, his strength dwindling as more of his blood pools beneath his even paling body.

"I know. Just hang on, just a little longer. Please. Stay with me!" Derek pleads, his voice braking as tears gather in his eyes,.

He could feel his mate's life fading, his heart slowing. Could feel the blood pouring through the shirt and passed his hands, could see the light in his eyes growing dim.

"Der..Derek, I don't wa..want to d..die" He sobs, the little energy he had left waning.

"You're not going to die, baby" The alpha whines, his heart breaking as he leans forwards, keeping his hand over the wound as he places his forehead on Stiles'.

"Derek.. I ha..have to tell yo..you som..Something" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Anything, Baby" Was the reply, hazel green eyes meeting golden honey.

"I..lov..e you" Stiles murmurs, his voice quiet and without his werewolf hearing, Derek doubted he would have heard it.

Then, like he was a light being switched on the Alpha's eyes widened heart skipping with joy and his wolf howling at the confession.

"Oh" The gasp escaped Derek's lips as he stares into the eyes of his mate, finding them shining with love and tears. "Stiles" He gasped, never had he thought the younger man would return his feelings, love a broken man.

"Yo..u do..don't feel t..the same?" The broken voice of his mate broke the wolf thoughts, bringing him back to his fading mate, his mate who confessed his love and thought he did not return them.

The wolf inside Derek barked in protest, itching to prove his mate wrong, that he was so deeply in love with him, and before he could control it, the wolf took over, swiftly closing the little gap that was between them and sealed his lips on his mate's, like he had wanted for months, ever since he found out Stiles was his true mate.

The wolf growled in content, allowing Derek to regain control as he presses his lips slightly tighter against Stiles', pulling away after a few seconds.

"I love you too, baby. So much" The Alpha replies, dipping his head for a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Der..I wa..want th…the..bite" Stiles whispers, looking into the mesmerizing eyes of the brooding man he loved.

"I..I.. but you refused it. You never wanted it." Derek stuttered, confused.

"Der..I'm d..dying..I know you..can feel i..it..I'll nev..er make it to th..e hospital" Stiles answers his eyes baring into Derek's. "Pl..plus..I never wa..wanted the bite..fr..om Peter..neve..never said I didn't want i..t full s..stop" He added.

"I..I.. are you sure? I would rather die with you than living the rest of my life with you hating me" The Alpha confessed, knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his mate hated him.

"I..coul..d never hate y..you big guy" The younger man smiles, his lips struggling to form into a proper one. The younger man lifted his hand from the others arm, his limb shaking with effort as he cupped the other mans cheek, moving his thumb over the wolfs beard, the feeling soothing the Alpha. The younger man used his remaining strength to drag the older man's head into a gentle kiss, innocent and loving, bringing comfort to the both of them.

When the elder pulled away, he didn't go far he rested his cheek of his mates, pulling more of his pain away, hearing the heart under him become dangerously slower.

"Der… I'm..s..so..t..tired..no..not..go..gonna…las..t..mu..ch…lon..ger" He was quivering now, his body starting to shut down from the blood loss.

"I know baby... I can feel you fading." The Alpha sobs, hating how he could feel the very life draining from the man he loved.

"The...Then bite me, So..sourwolf." He commands, making his voice as strong as he was able.

The command sparked the wolf into action, calling out the possessive nature of the creature as Derek's teeth lengthened and eyes changed into the sharp red colour.

Stiles's long fingers dug into the Alphas hair as he guided him to his neck, something inside of the younger man telling him to offer his neck instead of his wrist, like the Alpha had done to the other turned pack members.

"Co..Come on Der..Please" The younger man begged, feeling his life essence leaving, his eyes getting closer to closing and never opening again.

"I love you" The Alpha managed to say, his elongated teeth making it hard to speak.

"A..and I y..you…" He answers pushing the Alpha further into his neck, tilting it as far as he could before his body went limp, energy gone, too much blood lost.

The Alpha felt his mate go limp beneath him, the feeling driving his wolf forwards as he sunk his teeth into the skin where neck meets shoulders, letting himself turn his mate.

He remained there for what felt like hours but was in fact seconds, making sure the werewolf venom had entered his mate's bloodstream.

He pulled back only when he heard footsteps running towards him.

His instincts were fired up, the need to protect his mate making him growl as he pulled his body closer, turning them so he was facing the threat, before covering the smaller man's body completely with his.

He could feel his breath against his naked chest and his heart beat against his skin, fuelling the need to protect, to keep his mate safe.

The multiple footsteps got nearer and nearer, making him curl further over his mate, leaving not an inch of him not covered by his body.

His growls grew louder, warning whatever was threatening his mate to stop approaching, but the footsteps did not falter instead they grew quicker and before he knew it a body rounded the corner into the kitchen, earning a deep growl, loud and vibrating to travel through the air.

Derek's vision was red, all he could see was red, and the need to protect his mate taking over, pure instinct driving forwards the wolf that wanted to rip any threat to his unconscious mate to shreds.

"Derek! It's me! Scott" A voice travelled into the Alphas ears, the sound familiar the scent one of his pack.

His pack had arrived.

The Alpha whined at his beta, clawed hands carefully bringing his mate from beneath him, cradling him like a babe.

"Oh my god! Stiles!" Scott exclaimed rushing to his best friend's side only to receive a low growl from the Alpha when he reached to touch him.

"Derek! Stop! What are you doing?" A feminine voice tore his gaze from Scott and too his younger sister.

"Mine" Came the feral reply from the Alpha shocking the pack as he clutched Stiles closer.

"Oh dear, Nephew. How did you keep this away from me?" Peter smirked making the others even more clueless.

"Peter?" Erica dared question.

"Alphas, when they become one, gains the power to find its mate through its unique smell. A Alpha will be drawn to its mate, not being able to settle until it claims his mate as his. I think our dear Derek has been keeping secrets from us" Peter answers.

"What and you thin-?" Jackson starts being cut off by his Alpha.

"My mate." The wolf was completely in control of Derek's body, refusing to let up until it knew his mate was safe, the wolf feeling a deep connection to his mates evolving wolf.

"Oh" Lydia gasped at the revelation.

"Indeed" Peter supplied stepping closer to his Nephew, tilting his head in submission as he kneels before the crouched Alpha.

"Derek you need to gain control. We have to check over your mate to see If he's hurt" Peter soothed the Alpha, using the skills he acquired as an Uncle to calm his nephew.

"Mate is healing quickly" Derek's wolf noticed, soothing and shrinking further back into Derek, letting the man take control again.

"Healing? How?" Boyd questioned, noticing his Alphas eyes fading back to their normal green.

"His body is adapting to the bite quicker then I've ever seen. His face is already healed!" Derek exclaimed looking down at his mates face, eyes wide as Stiles's flawless features had returned leaving nothing left to show he had been beaten only ten minutes before.

"Bitten!?" Scott shouted.

"The hunter stabbed him in the stomach, he was dying. He asked me for the bite and I gave it to him. Peter, what's going on? Why is he healing so quickly? He's nearly healing as quickly as I would." The Alpha questions his Uncle.

"He's and Alphas mate, not only does he make you twice as strong, you also make him stronger. Like any other Alpha he has gained the same power. You feed each other and as his mate your body helps him heal faster when near him." Peter answers, sounding slightly awed.

"So Stiles is my Alpha too?" Erica asks,

"Yes, he is just as much of an Alpha as Derek. Every pack needs an Alpha and an Alpha mate. It make the pack stronger and not to mention more powerful. An alpha mate cares for the pack while the Alpha protects it, they complement each other." Peter replies.

"So Derek is like the Dad and Stiles is the Mother?" Isaac speaks for the first time, his eyes drawn to the Alpha and his newly found mate, feeling their bond strengthen.

"Technically yes. A alpha traditionally protects the pack, enforces training and altogether is the pack leader while the Alpha mate is it's second in command and cares for the pack, cooks, and breeds the Alphas pups. It also is fiercely protective of those he loves and combined with the Alpha can take down a whole pack." Peter informs the youngest member of the pack.

"Hang on now! Breeding?! Stiles can become.. urm..you know.." Scott sputters.

"Theoretically, yes but I have never seen a male Alphas mate in my lifetime. They are incredibly rare."

"Excuse me but could we take a few steps backwards please? Why am I the woman in this relationship?" A voice beneath me sounds making the Alphas eyes grow wide and his heart to skip in his chest.

"Stiles!" The Alpha exclaims looking down at his mates now opened honey coloured eyes.

"Yup…Now back to the question. How did I get the job of a woma..Mffft" The younger man starts only to be cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his.

The younger man instantly reacted, feeling his newly acquired wolf howl in response as he deepens the kiss. He lets out a groan as his mates tongue licked across his bottom lip, instantly complying and parting his lips for the Alpha. He feels his tongue twine with his mates, the taste and smell of his mate overwhelming as his wolf whines for more of his Alphas touch.

But all too soon Derek moves back, heaving for breath as his eyes open, shocked when his met his newly turned mates.

They didn't bleed red like his or any other Alphas but an amber orange, like the colour of a setting sun. They were beautiful and enticing, making the Alpha gawk in complete wonder and awe.

"My mate" The Alpha growls, leaning into his mate's neck, feeling him respond and tilt his neck for him.

"I love you, my mate" The younger man whispered, his body feeling safe and comforted in his mates arms and the pack surrounding him.

"And I you, my love" The Alpha replies, nuzzled against his mates neck, drawing comfort from the strong and steady pulse under his lips and the feel of his mates chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm.

 _Finally!_ Derek's wolf howls as he curls further into his mates body, letting himself forget about the remaining hunters until later.

For now he would relish his mate being close to him, finally having him in his arms, alive and far from deaths dark grasp.

 ** _And there we go! My first ever Teen wolf fic!  
I really hope you enjoyed and if you could leave a review and favourite and follow you would be the best person ever!  
Anyway hoped you liked this!  
\- Leggomygreggo2 xx_**


End file.
